<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Numb by HoneyDewBreeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308657">Numb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDewBreeze/pseuds/HoneyDewBreeze'>HoneyDewBreeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Numb [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, POV Arya Stark, POV Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDewBreeze/pseuds/HoneyDewBreeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark was a vivacious, wild young girl. She was a hurricane that ripped through peoples lives and left it's stamp on them forever. One day Jon is supposed to pick Arya up from detention. But he doesn't and Arya Stark never returns home that night. Suddenly this force of nature in the Stark house is gone. It would be a year and a half before she would come back. A year and a half is a long time. Enough time to leave everyone feeling numb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Numb [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Numb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya Stark was numb. Numb in a way that she never was before. Her brain didn’t register the bitter cold and harsh winds against her nearly naked body. Nor did she feel the sharp, burning hot pain coming from her feet. The gravel of the road and the uneven terrain and roots in the forest had ripped them to shreds and yet she carried on unbothered. If she was being honest she wasn’t even sure how long she had been on this road. Not sure when the mossy green trees surrounding her, which had made her feel claustrophobic, had turned into a small gravel road surrounded by grassy fields that left her feeling utterly exposed. The only thing she registered was the misty gray skies in front of her as she trucked along. She didn’t dare stop to think about where she was and how she got there for she knew if she did that it would be the end of her. So she walked. She walked for a seemingly endless amount of time. Her body and mind working on autopilot. It wasn’t until she heard the soft sound of tires on gravel that she came to the realization that what little bit of sun there had been in the gray, gloomy skies had slunk away into nightfall. She was blinded by the yellow headlights that rolled to a gentle stop in front of her. For a moment her heart started to beat rapidly and she felt the urge to run as fast as she could away from this car. But she was tired. So tired. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. So she stood there and decided to let whatever was going to happen, happen. She heard a soft click and gentle whine as the door creaked open and a man stepped out. Arya doesn’t think she will ever be able to quite describe the overwhelming amount of emotions she felt when her eyes adjusted and she realized it was a police officer. It was over. It was all finally over. She could go home. </p><p>A Year and a Half Earlier<br/>
Arya came bounding down the stairs. Palm on the railing she swung around the last corner of the steps, arm reaching out to the coat rack to hurriedly grab her jacket. Her right arm was half way through the sleeve when her mother called out to her.<br/>
“Did you eat breakfast, darling?”<br/>
“No, mum. I’m really late!” Arya yelled back while shoving her feet into her worn out Chuck Taylors.<br/>
“Arya Stark, you are not leaving this house until you come grab something to eat!” her mother commanded.<br/>
Arya huffed, rolling her eyes she hurriedly ran into the kitchen to grab a banana and a granola bar. Without so much as sparing her mother another glance she darted out the kitchen and through the front door. She could faintly her mother yelling at her about how disrespectful it was to leave without saying goodbye as she stormed down the driveway and picked up her rusty yellow bike. She was late. So late. She really shouldn’t have yelled at Sansa to go away the second time that she had tried to wake her up. Her homeroom teacher had already threatened her twice with detention for being late. A quick glance down at her wrist showed that she had five minutes to get to homeroom. Her school was a ten-minute bike ride away at the minimum and that was with her going insanely fast. She really didn’t fancy being all sweaty and red for the first half of her morning.<br/>
“I mean if I’m going to get detention either way there is no point in being all gross for the rest of the day” she thought.<br/>
As Arya coasted down the roads to school at a leisurely pace she had to admit that Winterfell was extraordinarily pretty. She usually hated living in the middle of nowhere, but as the brisk winds of late fall brushed across her skin she couldn’t help but admire the way the morning light glinted off the frost covering the grass. She may lust after the idea of the insane energy of a bustling city such as King’s Landing, but deep down she knows that nothing could top the expansive forest and fields of Winterfell.<br/>
The closer that she got to school the more populated the area around Arya became. Houses got closer and closer and more people were rushing about on their way to work. She usually enjoyed people watching on her way to school. However, as Arya rode pass a rusted, idling car her skin couldn’t help but crawl. She was suddenly overcome with the overwhelming feeling of someone watching her. Sparing a quick glance over her shoulder, she could just barely make out the figure of a man slumped forward in the driver’s seat. Though she couldn’t see him clearly she just knew that it was him that was watching her. Her eyes straight ahead Arya couldn’t help but think that she was going to feel gross that morning anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone! This is my first time ever writing a fic so I am super nervous! This idea just popped into my head the other night and I just had to share it with you guys. I am going to attempt and upload pretty frequently but I make no promises! I thought that I would share a little sneak peak of the first chapter with you guys. I hope that you enjoy it!</p><p>xoxo<br/>HoneyDewBreeze</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>